


Quarantined

by Aexi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Love, M/M, Married Life, Modern Era, Out of Character, Pandemics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Threats of Violence, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexi/pseuds/Aexi
Summary: Thomas Rosenwood is a genius, as they would call it. After flying through college fully equipped to be a scientist in multiple fields, he gets married.To his old friend Tord Larksong.Two years into their marriage, COVID-19 struck, and as a 'certifiable genius, '  Tom was sent to the capital of America to help research the virus-Leaving his husband alone at home for a good two months with no ability to communicate with each other.After two months had passed, Tom comes home for a weeklong break.But more has happened at home than Tord would tell him.
Relationships: Jon/Mark (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One: Coming Home

Tord Larkwood. 

A young adult, age twenty-four, homosexual, and happily married to his incredible husband. His life was perfect for him; he would have it no other way. 

Well, I suppose there is one thing I would change. Tord thought as he ran a towel through his messy and wet hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, and he felt warm and refreshed. 

It was nothing physical that Tord would change about his husband; he was perfect to him. It was his work that bothered the Norwegian. 

Tord's spouse, Tom Larkwood, worked as an epidemiologist and was currently in America helping out with research on the recent outbreak. COVID-19 had gotten to the point of complete quarantine; airlines were shut down, millions of jobs were lost, and thousands of lives were taken all in the span of a few months.

Tom had been sent to the US of A about three months prior to the present day and was finally coming home tonight for the weekend. Tord had been buzzing with excitement all day, waiting patiently for his lover to return to him. 

I just wish he could stay home… The Norwegian thought to himself as he slipped on one of his night sweaters. Tord finished getting dressed, pulling up his fuzzy horse patterned sweatpants with ease. He stared in the mirror and let out a sigh, feeling exhausted out of nowhere. I just want my marriage back.

Tord brushed his teeth until all he could taste was the crisp mint toothpaste and brushed his hair. He took a disdainful glance at his caramel blond locks and flattened the 'horns' down. The male grunted and put his hands in his hips, checking his reflection for anything unsatisfactory. Finding nothing too unappealing, Tord began his moisturization routine.

After his skin was soft enough, he left the restroom to head to his bedroom. Tord put his phone on the nightstand and plugged it up before pulling the purple sheets back to get under them. The excitement began bubbling up in his chest again as he looked at his alarm clock. The bright green numbers read 8:45 PM, and Tom was scheduled to arrive at 9 PM. Tord was practically trembling as he pulled the heavy comforter over his body, cuddling up with his lavender-scented pillow to further warm himself. He stared at the wall beside their bed and pondered for a moment. What would the two of them say to each other? It has been three months since they had been in each other's company.

Fifteen minutes quickly passed, and Tord was still laying in bed patiently. He was almost beginning to drift off into sleep-

Until he heard the sound of a faint click come from the kitchen. The Norse felt his heart rate begin to speed up, and he held his pillow tighter as he heard the quiet noises of footsteps. His breath quickened- 

And the bedroom door creaked open, a soft yellow light flooding the room with it. Tord slowly turned over on the mattress to gaze at the figure standing in the doorway. 

There he was, the love of his life in all of his glory, just standing there and smiling like an idiot. Tord grinned giddily, tears pricking and threatening to spill over from his baby blue eyes. Tom walked over to the bed and sat down next to where Tord lied, before lying down as well. 

Tord let out a soft chuckle as his lover reached forward to cup his cheek and stare into his eyes for a good second. No words were said for a moment. Only longing stares and tears.

There was a quiet shuffling as the two sat up together. Tord set his pillow aside and faced Tom, who decided on picking the smaller male up by his hips to pull him closer. The Scandinavian climbed into his lap and peered up at his voids for eyes. 

Tord decided to hold the silence for a minute longer to admire his spouse's features. His dark and rich skin tone, his soft dark brown hair, and even his empty, black eyes made the boy's heart go pitter-patter. 

Thomas finally broke the silence, replacing his hand on Tord's cheek. "Hey, baby." He whispered, his low and velvety voice making Tord's heart melt. "Jehovah, I've missed seeing your beautiful face..." 

Tord felt the heat come to his face as he leaned in to press their foreheads together, "I've missed you too, my love." He cooed, pressing his soft lips to the tip of Tom's nose. "I'm so glad you've come back to me."

"Mhm... So am I, Tordle~. It feels so good to be home." Tom breathed and let go to shake off his coat and shirt, leaving him in just a tank top. "Work has been so stressful with this bloody pandemic. I swear, there were a few times I felt I was going to be burned at the stake."

Tord giggled and moved his arms to hang loosely around the larger man's neck, "Well, at least you're finally getting a break, eh?" He said, biting his lip to hold back his temptations. His blue eyes were glued to Tom's lips now, and he wanted nothing more than to capture them with his own.

Apparently noticing this, Thomas smirked and closed the space between the two of them. Tord smiled at the feeling of his husband's rough and chapped lips against his own silky soft ones. The kiss started off simple and chaste until Tord felt Tom's tongue brush against his lips, pleading for entrance. Feeling kind, the man parted his lips and allowed his partner in. His body shivered at the feeling of Tom exploring what was already his, and his blush only worsened when two large and strong arms slipped around his waist. Tord was pulled significantly closer to him, his own arms tightening around Tom's neck.

The passionate kiss was eventually cut off, the two men panting heavily trying to refill their empty lungs. Tord smiled and sniffed, pressing another kiss to his lover's cheek. 

Tom gave him a dangerous smirk before leaning over him, pushing the Norse onto the bed. He kept one hand on his hip and used the other to pin his small lover down. Tord's cheeks blushed to a soft shade of pink, and he tilted his head to the side to avoid Tom's gaze.

The black-eyed man took this to his advantage, of course, leaning down to press a few kisses to Tord's neck. He grunted and sat up a bit, beginning to pull at the hem of his husband's sweater. 

Tord looked back up at him and smiled, "Do you want to go further?" He asked quietly, his voice breathy and his accent thick. 

"Yes, I do." Tom murmured, his hand moving up Tord's shirt to hold his waist, "Only if you're up for it though. It's okay if you're too tired, baby."

Tord shook his head and whimpered softly, "N-Nope. I'm not too tired at all." The blonde squirmed a bit before pulling his yellow sweater over his head. He threw it to the ground and stared back up to see Tom pulling his own tank-top off. Tord felt himself drift off while gazing upon his lover, in too much awe to speak. 

There was genuine love and amazement sparkling in his baby blue eyes. He could and would never hurt or betray this man. Tom was too good to risk losing. 

Well, he would never of his own free will. 

He couldn't possibly-

His thoughts were cut off as Tom leaned back down to kiss at his collarbone. Tord let out a shaky whimper as the larger man latched his lips onto his skin, lighting nipping at it to mark him only slightly.

Tom would never actually hurt him, and Tord knew that. He never bit him, only barely grazing his canines over his partner's sensitive body. 

Yet it drove Tord insane with how gentle it was. The Norwegian adored how much his spouse loved and cared about him. He tried his best every moment they were together to show the same love- 

Even if it wasn't easy most of the time.

Tord was again brought back to reality by Tom's lips on his throat. He could feel a few small bruises beginning to form around his neck; Tom just caressed those spots with his thumb, admiring his work.

A few soft and broken whines left Tord's throat as Tom peppered more kisses up and down his jawline. The British man knew how sensitive his lover was; five years together can tell one that. He trailed up the blonde's cheek to plant a firm kiss on his lips. 

Sex was never an important thing to the couple; their relationship had always been surprisingly inactive in that sense. However, when the two did participate in such acts, it was always gentle and passionate-

Just like every other aspect of their love. 

Tonight was definitely one of those rare occasions in which both men were sexually active. Tord knew the man over him was aroused just by his body language. Tom had always been the touchy-feely type, and his adoration for his husband only made him touch his body more than normal when horny. 

"You changed your hair again," Tom whispered as he fumbled with the strings on Tord's sweatpants. The Norski hummed in response, kicking his pants down and off of his legs. "It looks good, either way. It always looks good." 

Thomas began kissing down Tord's chest, his lips locking onto one of his perky nipples. Tord let out a shaky moan, his back arching as the man sucked on the sensitive bud. His own cock began hardening in his briefs, his erection poking against Tom's leg. 

The Brit smirked and detached himself from his lover's chest, instead leaving kisses further down his stomach to his v-line. He chuckled at the quiet pleasured noises that poured from his lover's mouth, yet only traveled further down to his inner thighs. 

Tord's thighs were quickly littered with light hickeys, and Tom couldn't help but kiss at the bruises comfortingly. He rested his cheek against his leg, gazing up at him from below. He felt his own face warm up at the sight of his partner, too mesmerized to not. "You're so pretty, love~." The brunette purred, moving his dominant hand to touch Tord's other leg, "So gorgeous…" 

The Norwegian's face only further reddened, a few more needy whines leaving him, "N-No, I-I'm really not." He murmured, leaning his head back so he didn't meet Tom's gaze. 

A more stern expression formed on the British man's face, "Yes, my dear, you are." He insisted, moving so that he was above Tord again. Tom kissed his cheek a few more times, reaching over to clutch his hand. "You are the most beautiful thing on this terrible hunk of rock. A true light amongst the darkness. You have the beauty of a god, and I would never trade you for anything in the multiverse."

Tears began pricking at the corners of Tord's eyes and quickly fell down his cheeks. "T-Tom, I don't know what to say." He sniffed, his words shaky and unsure, "Th-thank you. God, thank you." The Norse interlaced their fingers together and used his free hand to touch the side of Tom's face. 

"Then don't say anything, honey," Tom said, giving him a short, yet tender kiss on the lips. "Just let me love you. Don't worry about anything."

Tord nodded hesitantly and let his hands fall to his sides. He watched Tom as he undid his belt and jeans, throwing them to the floor once off. At this point, Tord could clearly see the bulge in his lover's boxers. He bit his lip nervously, tasting the lemon chapstick on his teeth. The heat was beginning to affect him, beads of sweat forming on his chest as Tom leaned over to open the drawer next to the bed. 

The Brit took out a small tube of lube and a condom (the couple was responsible enough to only practice safe sex). He pulled at the hem of Tord's boxer briefs as if to ask permission to remove them. Tord gave him a slight nod and shifted out of his undergarments (with a bit of help, of course). Once the cool air hit his neglected length, a shiver racked his body to the core.

Tom pulled his own boxers down and slipped them off of his legs. The two of them were left completely bare in each other's presence. Tom tried not to stare at his lover's body too much, knowing how insecure he was. Tord was having trouble doing the same, however. He was entranced by Tom's structure, similarly to how he always was around him. The Norwegian just couldn't help but adore the way his husband looked; he was simply a divine being in his eyes.

All of him was nearly too much for Tord. From the means in which his fingertips ghosted over his skin, to the way his breathing grew more ragged as their acts progressed. He often found himself dozing off just thinking about the utter beauty that was his husband, and that's exactly what was happening again.

Regardless, his trance was broken yet again, this time by the cold feeling of lube against his entrance. Tord's eyes widened and he shivered again, finally regaining his focus. 

Tom was taking things slow, as he always did when the two had sex. It was natural for him at this point. The brunette slowly pushed two of his lube covered fingers into his lover, being careful to not hurt him. He watched Tord's face carefully as he dug them further in, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of the man melting under his touch. Tom rubbed his hips soothingly, soaking up the sweet sounds of pleasure that spilled from Tord's mouth with glee. 

Another finger was soon added, and Tord's quiet whining only escalated. Breathy moans began leaving him as Tom began pumping his fingers back and forth inside of him, scissoring him open every now and then. The Norse was embarrassed by his noises, to say the least, but what with the way his lover would barely brush his fingertips against his prostate, he couldn't stop them.

"You're doing great, baby." Tom praised him, his voice low and husky. Tord hummed in response, and he further spread his legs to give his lover more room. The British man chuckled and shook his head, pulling his fingers out of Tord's aching hole. "But I think you're ready, hmm~?"

Tord shifted his hips a bit, whining at the loss of anything inside of him. He nodded before tilting his head to the side, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Tom yet again. 

Before long, Tom had slid the condom onto his own throbbing length. He poured a decent amount of lube into his hand and covered his sheathed cock with the slippery substance. As Tom aligned himself with his lover's entrance, he looked up into Tord's teary blue eyes. "Are you ready, l'amour~?" He asked seductively, lazily stroking his readied cock. 

Tord nodded and decided to return Tom's gaze. "Yes, I'm ready. Go ahead, min kjære." He whispered, his accent sounding reasonably heavier. His eyes flickered shut as his lips were captured in another kiss, the couple holding each other close before coming together as one.

Tord barely noticed his husband pushing into him, but his moans were muffled either way due to the kiss. Before he had time to pull away for air, the Scandinavian wrapped his arms around Tom's chest. He clung to him while he shifted his hips around more, trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled up. Tord pulled away from their loving kiss for only a moment, smiling happily as he stared into Tom's void-like eyes. He only nodded once, allowing his grip around the Brit to tighten slightly.

"I-I love you~."

In a quick movement, Tom thrusted forward into the male under him. "I love you too, my amour~."

Tord let out a gasp, which was quickly followed by a moan. The British man started out at a slow pace (obviously) and kept his hands on Tord's waist. 

He changed their position swiftly, sitting up and pulling Tord with him. Tom held him close to his chest, allowing the boy to sit up in his lap. 

They stayed like that for another moment, Tom's cock still buried deep inside of the Norwegian. Once Thomas had caught his breath, he began pushing his hips up into Tord's. He thrusted at a steady pace, holding back any urge to go faster. 

Tord whimpered softly, bringing his own hips down with every thrust. Waves of both pleasure and pain flooded his senses, and he bit his lip to suppress anything too loud. Though, as much as Tord loved the gentleness and carefulness that Tom treated him with, he needed more. While the feeling of being filled with his lover's cock was lovely, it wasn't quite... Enough.

"Thomas, please~." Tord moaned out, his voice dripping with desperation. Tom grunted and looked up at him, sweat dripping down the side of his face. The Brit tilted his head, the confusion visible on his expression. "Please, pick up the pace min kjærlighet. I need you to go faster~." 

Tom had no objections to doing just that, so he began bucking his hips up into his partner at a quicker speed. The Norwegian man's reaction was immediate, his moaning growing louder and more frequent. It was music to Tom's ears, and the angelic sounds only drove him to go further, thrusting right against Tord's prostate—

For close to half an hour, the two made love to each other. A cacophony of both cries and whines rang throughout the house, the faint sound of skin slapping against skin barely audible over them. 

They finished feeling fatigued and exhausted; a panting, sweating mess in each other's arms. Tom laid Tord down onto the mattress, helping him get cleaned up and dressed again. 

A silent agreement to shower in the morning was exchanged between the men. Once Tom decided they were both decent enough, he slipped a new pair of boxers on and did the same for Tord. The Brit then laid himself down next to his lover, spooning him from behind. 

Tord smiled tiredly as he was embraced from behind, cuddling back into Tom's chest. "That was lovely..." He cooed, letting his eyes close halfway. 

Tom hummed in agreement, burying his face into Tord's neck. "It really was." He replied softly, holding him close by his waist. "Jehovah, you're lovely." 

"Gah, I'll never be able to get you to stop saying that." Tord huffed, a small chuckle following his words.

"Nope, you sure won't, baby."

It was once again silent for a moment, the couple just enjoying the presence of one another. 

Tord felt loved and safe when he was in Tom's arms, even if it wasn't in the perfect moment. He was the one to break the silence, "You're always telling me how 'lovely' I am, but you're never taking the time to appreciate yourself." He whispered, turning his head to look back at the Brit. He giggled when Tom's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding what he was talking about. 

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Lord, Thomas. You're a certified genius and you can't understand my words. I'm telling you how magnificent you are. You're always saying these kind things about me, and I barely get the chance to do the same for you." Tord sighed, letting his head fall back down onto his pillow. "You're the most amazing husband I could ever ask for. I just want you to know that, well, even if you are barely home, I still love you."

A few tears fell down his cheeks, his bottled up emotions overflowing like a boiling pot of water. Tom quickly took notice and held him tighter, rubbing his sides soothingly. 

"Hey, hey, hey, baby. Don't cry— It's okay." Tom uttered under his breath, worry bubbling up in his chest.

Tord simply shook his head and sniffed, not trying to stop his tears from flowing. "I know it's okay. It's more than okay. God, it's perfect." He choked out, feeling too much at once. "L-Let's just sleep, my love. I'll have calmed down by morning."

It wasn't that Tord was unhappy or disappointed; he just didn't have the words to express how he felt. Even after being together for five years, the man could not form the proper words to describe his emotions towards the love of his life. The only thing that he didn't love was his work—

God, he hated how smart Thomas was. If he just wasn't a godforsaken genius, he wouldn't have to leave for months on end. Tord wouldn't have to spend this pandemic and quarantine alone, but he would instead have someone to help him live through it.

That's where it ended, the lovers going quiet one final time before giving into sleep. No further words were spoken throughout the night; only the sound of Tom's gentle snoring could be heard.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Daily Struggles

He awoke the next morning alone. Tord opened his eyes and yawned before sitting up. He realized his lover was no longer in bed with him and felt his heartbeat skip in confusion. He wondered where Tom had gone- was he just in the kitchen, or had he gone out? Both were things Tord asked himself as he arched his back to stretch. Tom was probably only taking a shower. Yeah, that made sense; the both of them had gotten rather messy after the night before.

Tord slipped out from under the covers and picked up his phone from the nightstand.

100% Three new messages

12:05 a.m. Edd- Hey, Tord. I know Tom gets home tonight, but I’ve got bad news. Text back asap.

1:16 a.m. Edd- You’re probably sleeping, so I’ll just go ahead and tell you so you can see in the morning.

1:17 a.m. Edd- Matt is sick. He was tested, and it came back positive last night. I think I might be in a bit of trouble- I don’t know if I’ll be able to cover treatment for him.

Tord hit himself on the forehead, “Shoot! I can’t believe I didn’t check my phone last night!” He sighed and got out of bed. He quickly sent a text to Edd as he began pacing back and forth across the bedroom.

9:53 a.m. Tord- Oh no! That’s terrible! I hope to the gods he makes it through okay! :(

9:53 a.m. Tord- Hey, if you ever need help paying for treatment, you can always take out a loan or something. Or hey, I could help you pay for it! I get enough funds from the shop, and Tom’s job pays well.

The Norse let out a sigh as he stopped walking. I should probably find Tom and tell him. Tord left the dimly lit room and walked the hallway. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the shower running. Well, I guess my assumption was correct. He tapped on the door before cracking it open.

“Tom? Are you here?” Tord asked tiredly, fully opening the door and stepping through. There was a bit of shuffling from the other side of the shower curtain, and Tom’s head popped out from behind it.

“Yep! I’m just cleaning up, amour.” The Brit explained with a loving smile. He went back behind the shower curtain. “I’m almost finished, so if you need the bathroom, I’ll only be a moment.”

“No, love, I don’t need it. I just thought I would find you and say good morning.” Tord replied, his words taking a cheerier tone.

The phone buzzed in his pocket, reminding the man of why he tracked down his spouse in the first place. He took out his phone and checked the notification.

10:01 a.m. Edd- Tord, you don’t have to do that. It’s our problem, not yours. :(

“Oh, right.” Tord let out another sigh, rubbing his temples. “Matt has the virus. Edd texted last night.”

There was a sharp curse that came from the other side of the shower, and the sound of soap hitting the floor rang out. “Shit, seriously? Is he doing okay?” TOm asked, the running water shut off abruptly.

Tord huffed, “I’m not sure. I’d say not; I mean he has a virus that screws with your lungs, so I’d say he’s in a bit of pain.” He leaned against the doorframe as the dolphin print curtains were drawn back. The caramel-blond man watched his husband dry off and get dressed (not in a creepy way, don’t worry).

Once dressed, Tom huffed in exhaustion. “We should probably go over there tomorrow and check on him.” He pointed out, stepping over to Tord and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I can see if there’s anything I can do to help.”

Tord smiled and returned the peck shyly before leaving the bathroom. “Tomorrow, though. I want to get today with you.” He cooed, his accent lightly affecting his words. The two shared a nod of agreement before heading down to the kitchen. Tord went to the refrigerator and took out a jug of milk while Tom sat at the counter. He got a few glasses and sat down next to Tom, a bright smile still gracing his lips.

There was total silence as Tom poured himself a glass of milk. Tord looked around the house fondly. The house they lived in was once where all four of their group used to live. Tom, Tord, Edd, and Matt stayed together here for years. Through the years, the four boys would help each other by pooling their rent funds. That plan had worked for years!

Until there was a month they were almost unable to pay their rent. It was a rare occurrence, as they all had to pay jobs-

Except for Tom, of course, but he was still heavily stressed with college at the time. Though that never caused any trouble for bills, the others always had it covered.

Then Matt came home one day at the end of a long month of struggles with bad news. He had gotten let go at work, probably for something idiotic, leaving only Edd and Tord with decent jobs.

The boys had already fallen short on last month's rent, and they genuinely thought they would be evicted this time. After four years of staying there, would they have to leave it behind? That is what they thought-

Until Tom announced his graduation. It was sudden, but he had somehow passed his final exams with flying colors and was given the option to receive his final degree.

That month had felt like the luckiest of Tord’s life. Not only was Tom somehow able to be given a job at the nearby local hospital, but the Brit was able to get his first week's paycheck before the end of the month. The boys were able to get by once again and continue living at the house.

It wasn’t too long before Tom was working full time, and Matt had gotten another job. IN a few more months, Tom had had enough from both his savings and pay to buy the house for the group altogether.

But then Edd and Matt moved out, shortly after Tom and Tord had gotten married. They had said, “We want you two to have your privacy!” and the couple of them had left just like that.

Tord hadn't been opposed to Edd and Matt moving out, but he did know he would miss the two dearly. Even if the apartment Edd had rented was only a few blocks away, it felt like miles for Tord.

The Norwegian was broken out of his thoughts by Tom, who had rested his head on the man's shoulder. Tord turned his head to look at his lover and gave him another light kiss on the cheek before putting an arm around him. 

They shared a smile before Thomas spoke up. "So, what's the plan for today?" He asked softly, leaning into Tord's touch. 

"Well, I need to drop by the shop and water the plants." Tord murmured, nuzzling the side of Tom's head. "Maybe get a few groceries while we're out."

Tom yawned and nodded lightly, "Can we stop by the café after? I've not had real English tea in a while." 

"Of course, honey," Tord replied with a smile. He let go of his husband and stood up. He stretched his back again, grunting as his joints popped loudly. "I've gotta get dressed and take a shower, first. I'll be right back, Tommie."

The Norse was given another nod, and he skipped out of the kitchen back to the bathroom. He took a very quick shower and put a towel around himself so he could run and get dressed.

As soon as Tord entered the bedroom, he turned to the closet. A bright smile on his face, the Norwegian opened the door to his wonderland. He filed through his clothes before stopping on a single hanger.

Tod pulled off a white sweater embroidered with blue snowflakes. It was his favorite cable-knit sweater, and he only wore it on days he felt were special. Like today.

The man held the fabric to his chest while walking to the dresser right beside the bed. He opened the top drawer and took out some jeans and a pair of sneakers (yes, he puts them together). Tord threw his outfit onto the ruffled sheets of the bed and pulled his towel off to throw his clothes on. It wasn't long before he was staring at himself in the mirror hung behind the door. He felt like he looked pretty good today, but it all depended on Tom’s opinion. Tord’s decisions usually depended on Tom’s opinion, as he liked to know what his spouse was feeling. It also helped him understand how the Brit’s brain wired; he is such a closed book, after all.

Tord adjusted his hair for a second after drying it off before swinging the door back open. The Norski pulled his caramel blond locks up into a messy, low bun and left the bedroom, feeling good about himself. He traveled back to the kitchen, where Tom was still sitting at the counter. The former alcoholic looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and his eyes widened. 

“Why, hello there, gorgeous.” Tom purred as he stood up, walking over to where Tord stood by the doorframe. He took just a moment to stare at Tord, mesmerized by his appearance. "God, you look amazing."

Tord laughed softly, amused by his husband's response to his outfit. He had gotten his answer before even asking. The Norwegian gave Tom a small smile and stepped forward to meet him halfway. “Not as amazing as you, min kjære.” He replied, leaning up to give him a small kiss on the lips. Tom blushed vividly and looked away, embarrassed.

“No, you look better than me.”

“I have to disagree, Thomas!”

“Well, of course, you disagree! You’d always rather compliment me than have me do the same for you.” The Brit sighed and shook his head, but he was still grinning from ear to ear. Tord scoffed and rolled his eyes, unamused to an extent.

The two of them chatted for a while longer, Tord having put the milk up in the fridge. They sat at the counter and got caught up with one another, telling stories of things that occurred while Tom was away. Tord didn’t tell Tom everything that happened, of course. There were a few things he wanted to keep secret. Everyone has their secrets, right?

It wasn’t long before they grabbed their coats off of the hook to head out. Tord slipped on his red pea-coat and shoved a beanie over his prickly hair. Tom just put on a navy blue overcoat and a black scarf.

Tord shivered as he went out the front door. He walked down the front path for a moment, stopping to wait for Tom. As soon as the Brit finished locking the door, he speed-walked over to his husband. 

“Here.” Tom chirped, handing Tord the keys. The chain had all of their keys on it. Car keys, house keys, shop keys; every kind of key you could imagine.

Tord smiled warmly and took them, slipping the ring onto one of his belt loops.”Thanks, love.” He cooed, taking Tom’s hand into his own. Tom simply nodded and gave the man's hand a firm squeeze. The couple then began walking, to Tord’s little shop, presumably.

Tord owned a small building right on the edge of town. It was given to him the day he turned eighteen by his dads, saying something along the lines of, “If you're gonna get it on in life, you need to do something you love.”

So that’s what Tord did. He began cleaning up the old place right out of high school and didn’t stop until it was done. The only problem that stood in his way of a business was the cost, but even that never bothered Tord. 

It’s not as if Tord had wanted to start a goods shop, no no no. He wanted to have a floral place. Through his teen years, he had always been interested in botany, and being a florist highly appealed to the Norwegian. Being a florist wouldn’t be too expensive, either. He could just buy flower seeds and such from the grocery store.

For weeks on end, Tord had worked on setting up a small garden in the backyard. Tom, Edd, and Matt had helped, of course, but Tord still did most of the work. By the time the seeds were planted and grown, Tord had already been satisfied. 

Tord sighed once more at the thought of his first few weeks there. It made him smile a genuine smile, and any time Tord smiled, Tom was sure to do the same.

So the couple walked to Tord’s little shop grinning like a pair of idiots. Luckily, it wasn’t frigidly cold outside, just a bit nippy. It was rather cloudy, making Tord wonder if there was going to be rain. The crisp November air was always refreshing to tord, while it was more of a bother to his husband. Yet another reason the two were opposites. Twas almost strange how well they got along nowadays.

Anyway, as the two walked, Tord decided to strike up a conversation. “So, how was America, dear?” He asked Tom, a curious glint in his eyes. Tom scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s as chaotic as always. The government is about to collapse, civil war is ready to break out, no one wants to wear their damned masks in public-” He cut himself off from his ranting to reach in his pocket. The Brit took out two facial masks; one checker patterned and the other a bright shade of red. "Speaking of which, here. You’ll need this.”

Tord nodded and took his mask, putting it over his face. Tom did the same before continuing briefly. “Yeah, the whole place is a mess. Makes me want to never go back.”

“What exactly do you mean by civil war? How does that happen to a country twice? Especially in this day and age…” 

Tom shrugged and sniffed loudly, “It’s probably all because of their politics. This bloody election is going to be the end of their country, either way, I’ll bet. By winter it’ll be over.” He tried explaining, though he knew Tord still wouldn’t exactly understand. “The whole population is split between red and blue: Democratic and Republican- It’s all a load of nonsense if you ask me. Neither of the candidates is going to do much better than the other.

“I just don’t understand why people would want that orange Cheeto as their leader, though!” Tom finished his ramble and laughed, Tord laughing with him. Tord didn't really care too much for politics. He was the kind of person to suggest turning a capitalist country into a strict communist regime or something insane like that. He thought communism worked better anyway.

Yet he still lives under a capitalist monarchy.

“Maybe it's for the best! America’s always had it great; they should get a taste of government instability like the rest of us!” Tord pointed out, raising one of his hands to wave it around dramatically. “Give those Americans a taste of what real life is like.”

Tom gave Tord's hand a tight squeeze, “Why don’t we just not have governments at all.” He suggested, looking up to the sky. “It’s all pointless in the end anyway.”

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Tord had unironically called his shop “The Rosenbud,” so that’s what the sign above read. Tom chuckled at the sight of the rose painted sign and let go of Tord's hand so the Norwegian could unlock the door. Tord sent Tom a joking glare and hopped up the steps to unlock the white-painted door. Tord pushed it open after the lock clicked, going through to hold the door open for Tom. 

“Why, thank you, my good sir~," Tom said, a playful catch in his voice. After the Brit had gone in, Tord closed the door and looked around.

The whole shop was a single small room covered almost top to bottom in yellow paint. The floors were white linoleum tiles, recently mopped and swept clean. Upon every shelf were plants of all kinds. Ivy pots hung from the ceiling around a large white fan, and that very ceiling was littered with glow in the dark star stickers. Then there was Tord’s favorite part: the back wall.

He kept his roses and sunflowers along the back, all placed upon wooden shelves. The yellow-painted wall was completely white layered and covered in small painted doodles. When the original gang of four had worked on the building together, they had all pitched in to make the self-proclaimed masterpiece of a project. 

It was what the wall represented that made Tord happy. He loved seeing the work he and his friends- no, his family- had put into it. So he chose to store his favorite flowers along that back wall. The sunflowers and roses.

Tord looked back to Tom, who was smelling the hydrangeas, and snapped to get his attention. “Hey, you can sit and relax for a bit. I shouldn't be too long.” Tord told his lover as the Brit looked in his direction. Tom nodded and allowed himself to slump to the ground.

Tord took out his phone and unlocked it to send Edd a text.

11:56 a.m. Tord- Well, I hope you don’t mind, but Tom would like to come visit the two of you tmm. He just wants to check up on Matt to see how he’s doing and such. And I wanna see you too, old friend. :)

He set his phone on the front register and bent down to take a watering can from under the counter. Tord stepped over to the small sink on the other side of the room and filled the can up. Once it was full, he clicked the water off and began going around to water the plants in bigger pots. After finishing with that, he began swapping the old water in all the vases with new, clean water. Finally, to finish up his objective, he took his spray bottle from the sink to spray the smaller plants and flowers.

The Norwegian put the bottle on the edge of one of the tables and he leaned over to check on the tulip buds. "Looking great as ever, little loves." He cooed, rubbing his finger over one of their stems. "Keep up the great work."

———————

The two soon left the shop, Tord grabbing a few things along with his phone. Tom had already headed out when Tord went to lock up, so he didn't need to wait. 

They walked side by side before Tom put an arm around Tord's waist while they walked. The two stayed close to each other, shying away from any other people that happened to walk by them. 

"To the café first, love?" Tord asked his husband as they traveled further downtown. 

Tom gave him a nod and hum in agreement. "Café first."

It wasn't unbearably long before they arrived at their destination. A little family-run café, owned by a few of their former neighbors and friends. A sign stood in front of the entrance, reading both the daily special drinks and Café name.

The Nook, owned and run by Jon and Mark Hatfield. Mark was one of Tord's long time highschool friend, the two of them were study partners and close classmates. Jon was Tom's cousin, though their resemblance was uncanny. They both had their black eyes and they had a similar voice. The pair were engaged to be married, despite what the long-married couple had previously thought.

As soon as Tom and Tord stepped through the entrance, they were met with a greeting from their friends. 

"Tordy! It's great to see you!" Jon called from the register, his voice muffled by his paw-print face mask. He was already untying his apron to step out of his little area. There weren't many people in the café today, a few college students gathered in a corner for a study session. Mark stayed at the counter, but the blond man still gave the couple a wave as he adjusted his glasses. 

Jon threw his arms around both Tom and Tord, hugging the two of them tightly. "Oh, I've missed you, Tom! You too, Tord!" He said as the couple tried their best to hug him back. 

Tord tried not to flinch at the sudden pressure on his back, pain shooting through his body. The Norwegian let out a sharp noise of discomfort, and Jon pulled away quickly. "Oh, shoot, sorry! Too tight?" He joked with a giggle, and Tord smiled at him. 

"Nah, my back's just been hurting lately." He assured the honey blond man, tilting his head to the side as he smiled softly. 

He wasn't lying about his back hurting. Technically, of course.

—————————

They sat together for a bit, Tom, Tord, Jon, and Mark. The married couple had gotten some tea to sip on while they conversed with the other couple. 

The café was one of Tord's favorite places to go next to his shop. It was dimly lit with lines of small lightbulbs around the place. It had a warm interior, color, and temperature-wise, and it always smelled like chocolate. The dark brown wood walls brought him a cozy and warm feeling, the bookshelves in the corners only adding to the coziness. 

It reminded him of a lot of home, Norway home. Every day as a child, Tord would go home to a house similar to The Nook. The boy would return from school and lay on the sofa with his Mama and Papa while they cuddled up to watch a flick. Those days were his favorite- other than the ones he spent with the love of his life, of course. Tord missed his dads dearly, as he was only able to visit Pau and Pat every few months, and what with the sudden pandemic, it made seeing them even harder. It almost made Tord wish he could live at home again. But he doubted Tom would be okay with packing everything up to move to a foreign country.

A while after finishing up their drinks, Tom and Tord exchanged a few more kind words with their family and left. 

Feeling a bit too tired to go out to the grocery store, the two headed back home. It began getting colder as they traveled, and Tord looked at his watch to check the time. 

2:04 p.m.

He let out a sigh and watched his breath form in the air. "Gods, it's c-cold," Tord muttered, a shiver wracking his body. Tom looked over at him and took action, putting his arm back around the boy to help warm him up. The Brit pulled Tord's mask down a bit and pecked his lover on the cheek, rubbing his nose against it. 

"Dang, you are cold." Tom rumbled, seeing how Tord's nose had flushed red due to the cold. "Let's get you home, baby. I don't want you to get sick." 

Tord smiled and pulled his mask back up before leaning into Tom's touch. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the two arrived back home. They shuffled out of their coats and hung them up. The Norwegian went over to the sofa and plopped down onto it. Tom went off to the bedroom to grab a few blankets, leaving Tord to himself for a moment. 

He decided to check his phone to see if Edd had responded. 

12:09 p.m. Edd- Oh, that would be perfectly fine. Just give me a heads up before you head over. I'll need to clean up a bit more. <3

Tord smiled at the message and sent a final reply back to his best friend. 

2:26 p.m. Tord- Okie Dokie then! Ill text you then, hon. Talk to you later!

Then he tossed his phone away, ironically just as Tom returned. He was holding a pillow and a couple of blankets. "Tilt your head forward a bit, baby." He purred, and Tord obliged. The pillow was settled snugly behind his head, and Tord let his head fall back onto it. Tom lied down between his lover's legs, resting his head on Tord's chest. The Brit had pulled the blankets over both of them and had comfortably wrapped his arms around Tord's back.

Tord raised his hand to pet the back of Tom's head for a moment, allowing his husband to listen to his heartbeat for a moment.

The silence was soon broken though, Tom having spoken up. "You said your back was hurting, earlier. Why is that?" He asked, tilting his head up to look at him.

Tord felt his heart speed up at the question and his mind began racing. "I'm not sure, it just kind of does." He choked out, his words a complete lie. Tom raised an eyebrow as Tord's eyes flickered away from his own. 

"Would you mind me taking a look at it?" He asked his partner, nothing but the good intention behind his words. 

Tord began panicking, and he laughed shakily, looking sway completely. "I-I don't see why you should. It's probably nothing. I'm just getting old, is all." He tried, but Tom was persistent.

"Please, love. I just want to be sure you're okay." He pleaded, his eyebrows creasing up in concern. Tord huffed and closed his eyes for a moment to think. After a moment, he whined and sat up, Tom doing the same to let him. The Norwegian felt himself tear up a bit as he gripped the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head and setting it down next to him. He pulled his hair out of its messy, low bun, and tossed away the hair tie. 

And then he turned around to let Tom 'inspect' him, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

Tord knew exactly why his back hurt. He always knew why it did, because it eas always for the same reason

All he heard was Tom gasp, and he flinched at the feeling of his husband's warn hands against his cold, bare skin.

"What is this?"


	3. Finite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Tord's back was completely covered, top to bottom in bruises and scratches. Not only that but what Tom could make out as faint hickeys were also littered up and down his spine. 

Tord whimpered in pain as Tom traced each of the marks with his fingers, his touch still gentle. The Brit repeated his question. "What is this?" He asked his voice sterner this time. 

And that's when the dam broke. Tord began sobbing uncontrollably, and he tried to muffle his cries with the pillow in front of him. Tom was taken aback by his sudden bawling, his eyes flashing pure white. 

"I'm so sorry, Tom! I'm such a fucking liar!" He choked out through his tears, the pillow quickly becoming soaked. "I never wanted it, it all just happened so quickly-"

"So, this isn't from me?"

Tord's eyes widened and he tried to fully sit up and look at Tom from behind, shocked to see tears forming in the man's now white eyes. The Norse shook his head and looked away again, completely overtaken by pure shame. 

"Y-You would never d-do something like th-this to me." Tord sputtered out, not even trying to cover his eyes. His bright red cheeks were stained with tears, and he hadn't even begun to explain to his husband just what had been going on.

But he knew it wouldn't be easy to get out. 

Tord was so shaken up, he let out a short shout when Tom tried putting his arms around the man. The Brit held him close for a moment, letting his hand run through Tord's caramel blonde locks to soothe him. The smaller was unable to stop shaking and sniffing, nervous of what his lover would do now that he knew of his little 'secret.'

In Tom's head, hundreds of thoughts were running through his mind. Mostly confusion. 

He could understand if Tord were to be nervous, scared even, now that his husband knew of what Tom assumed to be an affair. Yet, he was curled up against Tom's chest, violent sobs and apologies wracking through his body. 

What was it that frightened Tord so much? Tom just couldn't understand the utter terror radiating off of the smaller man. 

So the blue man decided to speak up and ask. "Tord, what happened?" Tom inquired softly, as not to startle his lover. 

Tord pried himself out of Tom's arms to stand up. He shivered at the cold air still resting on his bare skin and quickly picked his sweater back up and slipped it over his torso. Tord tried wiping his teary eyes, but the fabric of his sleeve just smudged the salty tears around his cheeks. He sniffed and looked up at Tom, still a shaking, crying mess. 

"I-It's h-hard to explain." 

"Do you need a bit to calm down, love?" Tom asked Tord, keeping his distance to let the Norwegian chill-out. Tord gave him a shaky nod before backing up a bit. Tom sighed and walked over to grab his coat off the hanger. "Look, you go lie down for a while and think about what you want to tell me, m'kay? I'm gonna go to the store and just stop by Edd's while I'm out. I won't be back until late tonight, I would assume, so don't wait up."

Just like that, Tom was gone. He had spared Tord a single farewell glance before heading out, car keys in hand. The man looked down at his shaking hands and watched his tears fall onto the hardwood floor. Tord shook his head and blinked away the rest of his tears. He stumbled to his old room, the one he slept in before he and Tom had been together, and lied down on the dusty sheets. 

He looked around his old, red-painted room. Tord didn't come into this room often, as it reminded him too much of his idiotic younger self. From the anime posters all over the walls to the secret stash of hentai his teen self had hidden under his bed. It all revolted him at this point. The boy was far too glad to be behind his old life. 

Tord almost cracked a smile at the thought of his shift in life. Keyword "almost." 

Then the thought of the trouble he was in really weighed down on him. Tord felt sick to his stomach. His husband, the love of his bloody life, just found out he had been sleeping with someone else. Tom had found out about the actual worst mistake he had ever allowed himself to make.

And Tom had barely said anything. It had almost felt like Tom didn't even care. And that's what scared him the most. 

Tord knew Tom was never one to express much emotion. That was just how his husband worked. Even so, Tord didn't understand why the Brit hadn't even been the slightest upset. He had just told Tord to pull himself together, lie down, and think of what he needed to tell him-

Right. He needed to form his explanation. 

\---------

Tord spent a few hours laying on his old bed, just thinking. He still hadn't exactly calmed down. His breathing was still irregular and his heart was still pounding at an unnatural speed. 

He was still terrified, and his fear wasn't of Tom. It was of this paramour that drew out the anguish in Tord's gut. 

There was a lot that Tord was hiding from his spouse, but the secret that faced the direst of consequences was the sexual 'affair' he had been taking part in. The Norwegian didn't want to think about his horrible mistakes at the current time, but he knew he would have to face his fears soon. 

Tord's phone buzzed on the sheets a few feet away from him. He rubbed his weepy eyes and sat up to reach for it before the cell buzzed a second time. Tord swiped his phone on and unlocked it.

There were two new messages. Two people had texted him. 

Tord checked the text that seemed less foreboding. He opened the message only to let out a sigh of relief; it was from Tom. 

(7:56 P.M.) Thomas- hey, I'm on my way home. I'll be there in ten, so be ready.

(7:56 P.M.) Thomas- we need to talk about this, tord. I hope you understand that. I'm not going to be angry with you, I just need to know who has been hurting you

Tord sighed and let his thumbs shake over the keys for a moment before quickly typing out his response.

(7:58) Tord- alright, I'll be in my old room when you get home. I'll be teady to tell you everything then you get here.

(7:58) Tord- ready*

Tord sent his message duo and sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he tapped on the other new message.

It was from him.

Tord felt his heart stop as he looked up at the ceiling again, almost as if he was checking for something. As the boy looked back down at his phone he hesitantly opened the text.

(7:56) Yosef- hey, what's been going on down there? I know you stayed up pretty late screwing your boy toy, but it's been quiet since.

(7:56) Yosef- I'm about to just come down there. I know he's not home right now.

Tord's eyes widened in terror and he quickly sprang off of his dusty bed. He began pacing around the old, stained red carpet. The Norse scanned his brain to try to think up a response. 

(7:59) Tord- Ok, you can come down if you want to, but just stay quiet and ocme to the red room next to the kitchen. Tom is goign to be hoem soon and I dont want anytjing to haooen if he ses you

Tord sent the text as fast as he could, his hands beginning to tremble. He didn't even bother to correct his spelling mistakes. He was too busy trying to stop his uncontrollable shaking. 

It wasn't long before he heard the slight sound of creaking coming from outside his bedroom. Tord felt his heart speed up, mostly in fear, and he rushed to fix his hair. He made sure his 'horns' were flattened. Yosef hated them, after all.

The light soon flooded the dark room. A warm yellow colour burned Tord's sensitive eyes, and there in the doorway, he could barely make out the sight of his worst fear. The small Norski shrunk back into his springy mattress, trying to get further from the door.

Yosef. His suitor, whom he had slept with on multiple occasions out of wedlock. He had messy black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes that were the same shade as Tord's. He would look like a generally nice guy to someone that didn't know him. That was the whole point of the facade.

As Tord's eyes adjusted, he could see the smirk on his suitor's face. He cringed back again as Yosef made his way to sit on the bed next to him. Tord wanted to stay away from this man, but his fear was the only thing keeping him from doing so.

So Tord didn't fight back when he felt that oh so familiar arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He didn't object when Yosef pulled his frail body onto his lap, and he definitely didn't let himself stop this tall and menacing man from doing as he pleased.

He was too scared. Tord knew that the threats that Yosef had made earlier on in their relationship weren't empty ones. He thought that if he stayed quiet and compliant, there wouldn't be any problems or extra talking-

Then Yosef's gruff German accent broke through that small sliver of hope that Tord had built up. "So, when are you planning on just letting me take care of this husband of yours?" He asked in a low growl. Tord squeaked and squirmed in the man's grip, to no avail of course.

"I-I-I'm not p-p-planing on letting y-you do a-anything to h-him. H-He's my h-husband, and I-I love him!" Tord stuttered out his nerves getting the better of him. The poor boy could barely get his words out. "A-And h-he's going t-t-to be home any m-minute now, s-so y-you should p-probably g-go back ups-stairs. He'll g-get mad if h-he sees y-you— H-He might try to h-hurt you."

He was lying through his teeth, but only halfway. He didn't want Tom to see Yosef, but not because he thought the German man could get hurt. Tord didn't want Tom to get hurt because he knew he would lose in a fight with him.

Thankfully, Yosef bought it. He stood up with a scowl, glowering down at Tord. The German pushed Tord back into the mattress, causing the boy to begin breathing too quickly. "You're right, I suppose. But I just wish you would leave him already. I'm ultimately better for you." Yosef grumbled close to Tord's ear, not even paying mind to his fearful demeanor. "I could give you everything."

"I-I'm not going t-to leave Tom! If I w-were to g-go with y-you, you'd j-just keep h-hurting me!" Tord exclaimed in a hushed tone, his shaking turning more violent. He began flinching at any movement his teary eyes could recognize. "T-Tom would n-never do th-the things y-you d-do t-t-to me—"

"Oh, shut up. Quit stuttering or just don't say anything at all, you filthy whore." Yosef growled, his true colors finally flickering through. Tord went silent other than his soft whimpers of fear. "You think he wouldn't do what he should to someone as disgusting as you? Do you think he would still love you after you gave yourself up to me? Newsflash, bitch boy, you belong to me now. I don't care if you love that idiot, you belong to someone who can treat you how you should be treated."

Tord had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, the stinging burn of their formation a clear sign that Tord believed everything the man above him was saying.

But he still couldn't listen to the horrible things he was hearing. Tord finally spoke up, defending himself and his real lover. "N-n-no you sh-shut up, you i-ignorant pr-prick. Y-You, listen here wh-when I tell y-you this. Th-Thomas is the n-noblest and k-kindest man I-I-I have e-ever known. H-He would never hurt m-me, o-or anyone else f-for that m-matter! I-If I b-belong t-to anyone, I-I am his, not y-yours!" The crying man almost shouted, his voice trembling along with his body. "So y-you shut th-the FUCK up about m-my h-husband!"

Yosef was left with an expression of pure shock as Tord stared up at him angrily. After a split second, the man let out a low chuckle. "Finally, you're takin' a step forward. Keep this up, and I might give real privileges." The dark-haired man purred before reaching up to grab Tord's wrists, gripping them both tightly with one hand. 

"Wh-What? N-No! I-I won't let y-you do th-this t-to me a-again!" Tord hissed, struggling against Yosef's hold on him. His eyes widened at the sight of a switchblade in his attacker's free hand. "L-Let me go!" Tord flinched further into the mattress, trying to keep as much distance from Yosef as possible. 

The Norwegian had been expecting the blade to pierce his porcelain skin, but instead, to his horror, his ears were met with a horrible sound. The distinct sound of fabric ripping. 

That bastard was cutting off his favorite sweater; the one Tom had given him the day they fell in love. His most prized possession, being torn right before his eyes. "N-No! D-Don't r-rip this!" He pleaded, stopping whatever struggle he was putting up. "I-I'll b-be st-still, j-just d-don't tear it!" 

Yosef stopped momentarily, looking into Tord's fear-filled eyes. He smirked and set the switchblade aside on the mattress. He muttered a low "Good boy," before letting go of the Norwegian's wrists so he could take his sweater off the easy way.

Tord let out a few broken sobs as his sweater was removed and discarded. He didn't want this— Not again. He never wanted this. 

How had this even happened in the first place? How had he gotten in this horrifying situation in the beginning? 

Tord zoned out as his assailant began ruining his body once again. He went quiet, tears still streaming down his rosy cheeks as rough and forceful kisses were left all over his quivering chest. He thought while he was defiled— When did this start?

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Oh, that's right. It began shortly after Tom had left for America. About a week had passed, and Tord had already been afflicted with crushing loneliness due to his husband's departure. The man had gone to work one day, a Sunday, probably, and had been tending to his little tulips when the bell on the front door jingled.

Tord looked up from his red-painted lovelies and turned to who had entered. It was a man, who Tord would soon come to know as Yosef. He had kind blue eyes and a gentle smile— Tord had thought it would be a simple and short-lived encounter.

"Welcome to the Rosenbud floral shop! Is there anything I can do to help you?" The Scandinavian had chirped, stepping toward the stranger. He had smiled, hoping to come off as kind-hearted.

Tord had been met with a similar smile and a gruff German accent. "Ah, yes. I was hoping to buy a few roses for my sister." The man had replied, his eyes scanning Tord up and down.

Tord hadn't taken any mind to any strange behaviors. He just helped the customer and got him a few roses from the back wall. Then they started talking and conversed for a few hours. Introductions were shared along with a few opinions and kind words.

Then Yosef had left after paying for the flowers. Tord didn't expect to see him again.

But then he showed up the next day, and the process repeated. The next day, it happened again. And the next day, and the next day, and the next day—

They eventually began hanging out together, getting coffee at The Nook a few times. Tord felt he had made a friend that he could hold onto while Tom was gone. He felt a bit less lonely when he was with Yosef, so he took their relationship as a good thing.

Then Yosef began making small advancements on him. Tord took it as the man being friendly— it was normal for friends to be touchy, right? He didn't think it was ever in a sexual way. Tord had told Yosef about his marriage. His supposed friend understood how happy his marriage made him, right?

It had only gotten more concerning as the weeks went on, but Tord had continued to ignore the warning signs. Yosef would touch him, even more so than Tom would regularly. He had eventually begun staying in the upstairs room that Matt used to live in just so he would always be able to stay close to Tord. "So I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you're safe." Yosef had said.

Tord hadn't cared for a while, but then the German had started coming onto him. He had tried to tell the man off, but his words only landed him in an even worse position. He awoke one morning tied to his bed, his legs strapped down tightly. Tord hadn't even been able to fight back, and before long. His back and thighs were quickly covered in bruises, and his entire body ached.

He had begged for Yosef to stop, for him to untie him and just leave. The man hadn't listened, of course. He had only threatened Tord. Threatened to hurt him and his husband. 

So Tord stayed quiet. He became shy and reserved, not talking to anyone but Yosef. What else could he do? He was trapped.

The process repeated for the next two months. All up until Tom had returned home, he was strapped down and tortured against his own will. Tord was in the worst pain of his life until he was finally able to see the kind and loving eyes of his husband— His touch was able to wash away all the pain, even just for one night. Yom had made him forget about what had been happening to him. What they had made him feel as though his impurities and sins had washed away.

Tord had tried to forget that night. Last night. Wait, that was last night—

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Tord snapped back into the present, realizing that he was completely bare underneath this beast of a man. His baby blue eyes widened and began darting around the room. The Norski had to find a way out of this, but he had no idea how.

"Snap out of it, slut." Yosef growled in his ear as he pressed down onto the smaller man. Tord shouted, his legs locking up and attempting to snap together. 

"N-No... Nonononononono..." Tord kept whimpering like a broken record, quiet sniffles quickly becoming drowned out by his sounds of discomfort. He didn't want this. He hated it. "P-Please, just go away. Please."

Somehow, even through his whining, Tord was able to hear the faint click of the front door unlocking. Panic began bubbling up in his chest, and the small Norse began looking around in his frenzy. Out of the corner of his eye, he took notice of the switchblade, which was lazily left lying on the mattress next to him. 

Praying to the gods he would be able to get this right, Tord threw his arm to the side to tightly grip the blade. 

Then he saw red, blood spraying from the deep cut he had made in Yosef's upper chest. The larger man let out a cry of pain, and Tord took this opportunity to shove him off of him. He rushed to where his clothes were and tried to cram them onto his body, paying to mind to Yosef, who was on the floor.

Tord scrambled to get out of his old room, a half-dressed mess. "T-Thomas!" He shouted, his voice high and fearful. The Norse sprinted down the hallway to hear a confused shout come from his spouse, who had just arrived back home. 

"Tord? What's going on?" Tom asked him as Tord ran into him, gripping his arms tightly. Tord whimpered in fear, looking back to check the hallway. "Tord! Look at me! What's happening?"

Tord looked up into his lover's eyes and felt even more tears spill from his eyes. He shook his head and tried to usher Tom back towards the front door.

"We have to get out of here—"

"Tord, that doesn't answer my question, what is wrong? Why are trembling?"

"THOMAS. Get the hell out of here! I can't have you getting—"

Tord was cut off by his own shriek, as he saw Yosef emerging from his door in the hallway. 

"Tom, go. Please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Tord begged his lover, gripping the rough fabric of his coat. "He'll have gotten one of my guns by now, Tom, you need to—"

Tord felt Tom's breathing stop momentarily, and he looked up at him to see he had noticed the man in the hallway coming closer to them. 

He quickly shuffled his coat off and put it around Tord. "Tord, honey, run. Go to Jon and Mark. Call the police. Just get out of here." The Brit ordered, taking a step in front of Tord. He reached over to the coat rack and quickly ruffled through Tord's oldest trench coat. 

"Tom, be c-careful, please, I-I can't—"

"Tord, go. Right now. I've got Esmeralda, remember? You're oldest, finest pistol. I'll be fine." 

Tom opened the front door and shoved Tord outside. He slammed the door back shut as Tord stumbled down the front steps. He had nothing but his pink boxers, his favorite sweater, and Tom's winter trench coat on, so he quickly began shivering in the cold November air. It had begun to rain a while earlier, and the fact that it was night didn't help the cold at all.

The small Norwegian scrambled to reach into the pocket of this cost, taking out Tom's cell phone. He quickly turned it on and unlocked it, dialing 999 as fast as he could.

Tord brought the phone to his ear and listened as it rang a few times. He jumped at the sound of gunshots ring out from the house. He collapsed onto the ground as someone on the line picked up, his legs giving out under the pressure.

"999, what's your emergency?" A woman on the other end said calmly. Tord yelped at the sound of a voice but quickly brought himself together.

"H-Help, please— There's a man inside my house with a gun— M-My husband told m-me to call, b-but I d-don't know i-if h-he's okay— P-Please—"

"Okay, ma'am—"

"I-I'm am-man—"

"Oh, well, sir, I'm going to have to urge you to stay calm, alright? What is the address of your location?" The woman asked him, quickly correcting herself. 

Tord let out a few broken sobs as he stuttered out his home address. "T-Twenty-Seven Durdam Lane. G-Gods, please come quickly. I-I'm s-so scared—"

Another loud gunshot rang out, causing him to scream. "Alright sir, I'm going to dispatch a team for you as soon as I can, alright? May I ask your name?"

"T-Tord L-Larkwood." Tord stuttered out before hearing a loud shout come from the house, followed by yet another shot. "F-Fuck, that was him, n-no—" 

Tord scrambled to his feet and tossed the phone onto the grass. He sprinted back to the door on shaky legs, struggling to fling the door open. 

Adrenaline and fear were both coursing through his body as he stepped back into the house. He had no idea what he was expecting— All he knew was he was horrified for what he would be met with.

There was blood all over the floor. Tord looked around to try and find Tom and Yosef, only to see Yosef lying on the ground with a pool of blood pooling around his body. Tom was a bit further off, as he was slumped against one of the stools at the kitchen counter. His arm and neck were coated in crimson blood, it also pooling at his side. Tord could see a bullet wound in his shoulder as he rushed to his lover. 

Tom seemed to still be conscious, only barely though. Tord fell to his knees before his husband, quickly holding his hands to Tom's face to look at him. 

"T-Tom? Are you o-okay?" He asked quietly, his voice still trembling worse than his body. 

Tom grunted softly, his eyelids fluttering open. Blood dripped from his nose and lips as he opened his mouth to cough. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a bullet. What about you...? Did you c-call the police...?"

"Y-Yes, I d-did. A-Are you g-going t-to m-make it?" 

"Y-Yeah, I'll be f-fi—"

Tom cut himself off, seeing Yosef's body rise up from behind Tord. 

Tom knew there was still one more bullet in that godforsaken gun.

The British man's eyes widened and went white. He pushed Tord off of him and to the side just as—

A final gunshot rang out. 

Blood spattered across the linoleum kitchen floor. 

Police sirens in the distance.

Darkness.

Finite.

...  
...  
...  
...  
...

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—


End file.
